4Kids National Anthem (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of 4Kids National Anthem. Cast: * Sonic - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Bloom - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) * Zoe - Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) * Luffy - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Flora - Kim Possible * Splinter - Sultan (Aladdin) * Ryu - Bolt * Usopp - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Michelangelo - Zak (Dragon Tales) * Knuckles - Simon Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2018) * (Fade in from black) * (The Great Valley Scene from The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure):'' And now, the stars of 4Kids will sing the national anthem!'' * Alvin Seville: ♪''Oh, say can you see, by the dawn's early light,♪ * Rei Hino: ♪''What so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming.♪ * Zoe Drake: ♪''Whose broad stripes and bright stars, through the perilous fight,♪'' * Ron Stoppable: ♪''O'er the ramparts we watched,♪'' * Kim Possible: ♪''were so gallantly streaming.♪'' * Sultan: ♪''And the rocket's red glare, The bombs bursting in air,♪'' * Bolt: ♪''gave proof through the night,♪'' * Ash Ketchum: ♪''that our flag was still there.♪'' * Zak: ♪''Oh, say does that star spangled,♪'' * Simon Seville: ♪''banner yet wave,♪'' * (Singing Cast from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest"): ♪''O'er the land of the free,'' * (Singing Cast from Cats Don't Dance During "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now"): and the home of the '' * (Ending Song of The Three Caballeros): ''brave.♪ * (Panchito Holds Long Sustained Note) * (Pumbaa Drops Mouth) * (King Louie Covers his Ears) * (Sailor Moon and Venus Cover their Ears) * Sailor Venus: Her laugh is as bad as her attitude! * Iago: I can't take it anymore! * (A Towel Falls on Panchito) * (Donald and Jose Try to Stop the Singing Until Panchito Stops) * Dale: Phew! I'm glad that's over. * (Donald Picks Up the Hat) * (A Pinata Comes Out of the Hat) * Panchito: Aha! * Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance. Clips/Years/Companies: * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle, Emerald Takes Over; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Dinosaur King (Downtown Runaround; @2007 Sunrise) * Kim Possible (Attack of the Killer Bebes, Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * Dragon Tales (Light My Firebreath; @1999-2005 PBS) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Piratsy Under the Seas; @1989-1990 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) Note: * Happy 4th of July, everybody! Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music videos Category:4Kids National Anthem Music Video Spoofs